denmafandomcom-20200216-history
A.N.G.E.L.
God's Lover (16) A.N.G.E.L. is first mentioned in the God's Lover (15). It's also known as the Angel project (엔젤 프로젝트, Enjel peurojekteu / エンジェルプロジェクト, Enjeru purojekuto / 天使计划, 天使計劃, Tiānshǐ jìhuà). It's first mentioned in God's Lover (19). History Few years ago, Dr. God was the head of this, a federal network integration program for planet Bella. The federal network integration plan was a planet-wide program that was going to integrate all electronic devices under a single network. If this gets implemented, the economy becomes super transparent. The consumers can see supply chain as is, and that enables fair sharing of profit and appropriate taxation. Also, the government administrative process becomes transparent, and media can no longer manipulate public opinion for the powerful few. As a result, the government policies actually reflect people's opinion, and therefore it shapes the society to become more democratic and ideal. That is exactly what the planet ruling committee told the citzens. The propaganda and mass media campaign targeting the citizens helped the committee to skip over privacy issue and proceed with the program. The 3 servers consisting of one main server and two backups were placed at the safest location on the planet. As the construction began, the committee invited experts in various disciplines to the server's location in order to secure and maintain the network. The committee also let in outsiders who were seeking capitalistic gains from the new program. Eventually, a small town called Angel Town formed around the main server. And Dr. God naturally became the leader of the town as he was also the head of the program. God was the law. The absolute power. Absolute control was the first term on the contract God signed with the committee. God was the king of Angel Town. No one could defy God. People who have ties to the committee have started moving around the Angel Town. The research academy and top universities are also moving to the town. Large corporates are the next to follow. The committee members already bought lands near the town. The land properties will soon skyrocket as the people hoped. That was true. As people became more hopeful, God became even more powerful. But those bozos couldn't figure out the real reason behind why the committee would let God hold on to such power. It was because Angel Town was actually only an intermediary, experimental part of the entire this. The actual owners of Bella had always dreamed of a totalitarian control without a single glitch. And the this program was going to make their dream come true. If the planet network was integrated into one, the owners would have complete control of an individual's life, and every citizen will be under full surveillance even before they're born. Also, when the data simulation map gets completed not only that natural disasters can be accurately predicted, but the owners can actually start controlling the weather, people's mood, and organizational behavior. In other words the owners become god. There is no resist to the project until God met her, because he wouldn't be able to upset the established hierarchy and most civilians were content as long as they didn't stay hungry. This project director and one committee leader talk that Dr. God is the only person who can actually endure such unrealistic timeline, and he's increasing his own workload to keep up, then he came up with an innovative method that actually saves money, so he only would have been able to implement such innovation, while straying not too far from the original concept. This project official says just trust him and tell the master to be patient because they're getting the best bang for the bucks. And this project official says once project is done, it'll be classified as top secret by the planetary technology committee, the sad thing is that once the project is delivered, the doctor will be killed in the name of planet security. At this point, the Angel team is looking for Dr. God. According to the director, they can only confirm God's existence 24 hours from now when the system maintenance is finished, and the director was certain that the doctor is still alive. In past, 3 months had gone by, the one committee leader says to the director that God hasn't made any progress for the past few months, and the master has already mentioned it a few times, so they seems to he did find out about what would happen to him after it's over, if not how's he, what's he doing. And 2 months later, the director reports the committee told them they decided not to let God be in charge of the project. After God dead, he found out that this project was completed. God thought whoever built this sloppy firewall. 2 weeks later, God orders to this that disconnect all internal networks, and power down. God later becomes the network dummy. God's consciousness is being integrated with people whose consciousness are connected to the network. God wanted to finish those who killed and experimented on him off, at first. But if God collide with them, they'll trace his signals and find May. Then May will be in danger. So it was the best to disguise as a virus or a technical glitch to avoid getting noticed. God felt so sad that and caused a blackout. God made a huge mistake. God wasn't thinking clearly. And didn't know what would happen to God. God was an idiot. The owner of planet Bella says to his butler that that wasn't a malfunctioning of robots and the guy knew exactly who he was and he beat him up every time by manipulating the network from outside. So the owner of planet Bella orders his butler to use the entire this system to find out the guy who's related to the extra-planet wolf that drank coffee. The owner of planet Bella's butler says this team did an investigation on the blackout last night and found out that it wasn't an error, so they should have a lead on the guy soon. The director hears the couple's words and finds out that he's God. The director says to this team that they need a vaccine for a virus because the ghost of doctor God against them. The director says the vaccine that will delete virus God is Lucifer. The director is naming Lucifer, the name of the vaccine that will delete virus God. The director, after seeing God's appearance disguised as digipet, sets the image of Lucifer. When God is outside, he meets the finished vaccine Lucifer. Lucifer is like the white bulldog. It's not one. In a few hours, the test of the Lucifers will be over and they'll be spread out onto all kinds of servers on planet Bella, and it means there'll be no place for God on here. God ran away from Lucifers and thinks the vaccine of such high level is must be the A.N.G.E.L. team, and it's all because of the blackout and they tracked him down from this. At this time, God recalls the satellite, the off-the-ground server that was created before this project. That's how the A.N.G.E.L. team's vaccines work. When there's a collision they can find out everything about what God has done in the network. God was fine about that, but he was worried that they might target someone else. Then the gift that God gave to May will become useless. And most importantly, if they start questioning May and she finds out about God's presence in the process. God was afraid of how May would react. After a while, God ended up thinking about removing his personality that he was holding onto. God sends a mail to the researcher. God says he need a transparent cloak that helps him to avoid colliding with the vaccine and fly through the network, and if the researcher gives this he'll make sure that this doesn't does him any harm. And God proposes if the researcher doesn't believe him, sends him a one-minute transparent cloak and he'll show him what he can does. When the researcher won the lottery, God says when he send him the cloak he'll make him win it again. Wearing a transparent cloak, God connects to the A.N.G.E.L. server and searches for May. God sees May on the screens. At this time, God hears the fifth son of Hyponne family explains to the butler that he plans to harass May. God thinks the Saint Tetra college should have the information of Hyponne family, so he connects to the A.N.G.E.L. server. When God sees Soobin and thinks that he was a very humble man and he only thought that the Hyponne family were one of those rich families, but a noble family like this is no average rich family so winning a lottery is nothing for them. God changes the shape of the cloak and thinks he'll become May's puss in boots for their successful marriage. The cloak effect is the Lucifers are still don't know God is here. God shows to May that the Hyponne family's property details and says they're really great. God says May has to accept their invitation and it'll be physically exhausting, but it's able to defend the sisters-in-laws' dirty attacks in a noble way. God tries to implement his plan after unfold the satellite map. God took the ship somewhere, the mate says to captain that they can't even switch to manual mode. God took the ship to a deserted island. Even the personal networks are down. A planetary satellite probe isn't gonna work because God already had that taken care of as well. God tells May through earrings. God says he has all the information about the island and he'll be connected to May like this the whole time so stay calm and they can do this. On the first day, it was a picnic for them as they're somehow sure of getting rescued. But a couple days later, when the food ran out they're no longer smiling. The Space Defense Command of Bella called by the board of Saint Tetra university that they've been searching everywhere since they received the report but they just couldn't trace it down and they should be able to find the ship even if it's underwater as long as it's on planet Bella because their personal network are all disconnected and that cruise ship was registered on the satellite system, so the only time that anything from Bella isn't detected by the satellite is when it's outside of the planet, if it collided with anything or was sinking it should have given them an emergency signal, and if there was an explosion, the satellite should have detected it, but there's nothing so when the ship left the port, at some point, it just vanished from the screen. At this time, a soldier orders to another soldier that he separate the cloud layers from the screen and check to see if there're any overlapping images before and after the ship went missing. Another soldier reports that it's not similar and a matching weather. A soldier finds out that the part of the screen is a copied image from something. God tells to May that doesn't goes into the ocean in the morning. There're jellyfishes called "Bella Kironex Hell" that lives there and when she stings the person, the person'll feel unbearable pain and will soon be paralyzed and in a few minutes, will accompany hyperventilating, headache, fever, and become unconscious and the person could end up dying in just minutes. The doctor comes but the network is down so he doesn't know the condition the eldest son's wife is in and what type of venom it's. At this time, May says everyone step away and she says to Soobin that he cover her so other people can't see her. God says the cure is the folk remedy of Bellans, and the venom is neutralized with urine. The people started getting more thirsty as time went by. The people got exhausted from thirst. May calls God, he says the sun is bright, so she'll take out the sunglasses. May come with a group. God says May go a left from there. And May started going off. Things started to turn around quickly once they found the drinking water and food. The second son's wife grumbles there aren't any meat. The taste of meat is one of the main reasons that God chose this island. It probably was a turning point. Once they got their energy back, they found out who their leader was. And that made those witches feel helpless. God's plan ended without success. Of course, everyone returned safety. The director of A.N.G.E.L. calls to the soldier that they can only conclude that the regarding the manipulated satellite image is a high level of hacking but other than that, they got nothing. The director says this is like the worst one of the network errors that had been happening frequently so he wish this all happened for the same purpose. Then, the director searches through this the cross reference and find out if there's someone who repeatedly showed up at the places of the reported errors over the past year include the island incident. That person is May Cherry Blossom. The director is find out that May is an A.N.G.E.L. Town resident. Men with sunglasses takes May to somewhere for ask a few questions. The director shows May to God and asks if she knows who he's. God sees a message. The message was from a researcher who was with the director of A.N.G.E.L. When the researcher sent a message saying that the researcher was revealing the God's identity, he requests to researcher that he tell May to this. The Lieutenant was paralyzed and things got worse by day, but the Space Defense Command couldn't just let such a talented young man die so they implanted his consciousness into the network project that Doctor God was in charge of, but no one really knew how much Lieutenant Jewoo felt for May. May returns home. God moonwalks and tries to runs away, at that time, May tells to stop and says she knows who God is. May calls God to Jewoo. The director tells to soldier that God's ghost on the network is for a girl that he once knew when he was alive and it's like a pathetic obsession and the A.N.G.E.L. team installed the vaccine on all servers on the network on this planet before things got out of hand but they can't find him. The soldier says the director said 'on this planet' but he thinks the network outside on the planet like a satellite and he just thought that was a possibility because the satellite images were manipulated. The director soon realized where God was hiding. The director informs the soldier that all the information sent to the satellite is being filtered and this level of firewall then it must be and all the satellites are synchronized so that they can't find out which one is the main server, in other words, they have to check thousands of the satellites manually every time the ghost moves. God recalls May wants an outdoor wedding where there's cherry blossom everywhere and a lot of people celebrating and blessing them. God thinks it's engagement ceremony, but tries to connect to the A.N.G.E.L. server to knows the weather for December 24th and asks if it's able to change the weather he told its. But the A.N.G.E.L. team is checking the satellite servers right now. God thinks the A.N.G.E.L. team don't know his exact status, and he can't go back to the A.N.G.E.L. server right now because he rigged the lottery and they'll find out about it and May will be affected by it. At this time, God increases the amount of water emission from all the power planets on planet Bella suddenly. The director says to the Lieutenant Colonel that they connect to A.N.G.E.L. system and find out where the signal is coming from, and destroy the corresponding satellite. The Lieutenant Colonel orders to one soldier that he'll call Colonel Hawk. God thinks December 24th, the day May leaves Bella, he has to stay on the satellite till then. All along, God was able to dodge them with all the synchronized satellites. The owner of the planet grabs God that and says he knows he's the ghost inside the network. The owner of planet Bella says if God says something stupid he'll reset the network on the planet Bella no matter how much it costs. The owner of planet Bella calls Doctor God and asks how's May doing, and says when he found out about him, he thought he'd come up with a dedicated control system that could control the this system and if it detects a threat that could harm the things that he designated including himself this system will be shut down and reformatted so it'll be wiped clean. The owner of planet Bella proposes that this incident kind of led him to a new idea so if God doesn't cause any trouble he won't get rid of him, instead he want him to be in charge of the defense system of the planet Bella, of course the A.N.G.E.L. team can't know about this deal because he want they stay to sharp and do their job to sort of keep him at bay and his existence is a threat to them so they'll do a better job so the planet Bella is much safer that way as a result, which is a big advantage and he'll be like the dark hero in those movies, they'll chase him down till the end because it's their job and his very survival is totally dependent on him. God accepts the offer, but under one condition. So they made a deal. At December 24th, in front of the Planet Bella Ruling Committee, people protest to close this system, because the power plant is out of control so it's manipulated the climate. This is early summer weather. Abilities *Internet Manipulation: God's Lover (16) → (21) **Technology Manipulation: God's Lover (16) → (39) ***Satellite Manipulation: God's Lover (14) ***Climate Manipulation: God's Lover (18) → (25) → (110) **Enhanced Surveillance: God's Lover (21) **Information Detection: God's Lover (21) **Digital Transport: God's Lover (63) Category:Terminology